Emmett's Sweetest Gift
by akaMick
Summary: When a newborn Emmett destroys a precious keepsake of Rosalie's he must make amends. How else could he do it except by giving her a present? Of course, only Emmett could get away with giving this kind of gift.


**Emmett's Sweetest Gift**

**By Mick**

Emmett sat on the forest floor, looking forlorn as he drew his knees up to his chest resting his elbows on them. _It wasn't supposed to be like this_, he thought to himself. He shook his head sadly from side to side.

"Like what?" Edward asked from his perch on the log across the leaf-covered path. He casually dangled one leg which was swinging back and forth as he rested his chin on his other knee, which was bent up and resting on the log itself. He sat silently, observing his new brother, this new…monster, that Carlisle had created. His brow furrowed deeply as he picked up his journal from the ground and started writing about this new thought.

"Would you cut it out with that stuff already?" Emmett growled as he picked up a baseball size rock and prepared to hurl it at his new brother. Before he could even release it, the rock crumbled to dust in his grip. As he let the dust fall from his hand he had another thought, _just great, I am a freak, just like Rosalie thinks. I can't even throw a rock anymore_. The words were never spoken, but they didn't need to be as he remembered that his new sibling could read his mind.

As if to prove Emmett's point, Edward set his book down with a heavy sigh. _Never enough time in the day when you're stuck babysitting a newborn_, he thought darkly to himself as he verbally answered his new brother.

"She does not think _you're_ a freak Emmett." Edward said his brother's name, remembering what Carlisle said about the importance of establishing a person's identity even as it is taken away. Carlisle had observed so many changes, and Edward had to agree that his assessment was spot on. Everyone, whether a human or a vampire needed to feel a sense of self. These techniques had certainly come in handy as he helped babysit his mother and sister while they adjusted to eternal life. "She thinks _I am_ a freak. You're just being a normal newborn. But you do have a strength that none of us has seen before and that might be what is putting her off. You'll settle in soon enough and things will get back to normal again. I've seen this twice before and there's always an adjustment period. Rosalie needs to remember she herself had an adjustment period too. I think she tends to forget that sometimes." Edward sighed as he started to stand. Emmett was at his side so fast that he sat back down clumsily on the tree trunk.

As Emmett grabbed at his arm, Edward couldn't help but wince and suck in an unnecessary breath. Just a month old to this new life, Emmett possessed more strength than any of them had experienced in the past and it both surprised and perplexed the older four vampires. And if Edward was being truthful, it also scared him a little.

"Was it like that before?" Emmett asked as he released Edward's arm backing slowly away. Realizing that he was causing Edward actual pain, shame began showing on his pale face.

"You mean when Rosalie joined us?" Edward rubbed his arm, needing to make sure his whole arm was intact as he tried not to show just how much it hurt. He flexed it slightly, trying to shake off the unfamiliar feeling of physical pain.

"Well, with Rosalie and Ma both." Emmett sat back down in a heap, causing the ground to vibrate slightly under Edward's feet. He clearly wasn't ready to give up the conversation.

"You can call her Esme if you want to, she won't mind." Edward didn't mean to sound so condescending but he was tired of watching over the newborns that Carlisle kept creating. Edward himself had only called her Mom when he needed to feel particularly close to her or if he read her mind and knew she needed to feel a maternal connection to someone. Reading Emmett's mind he quickly corrected himself. "But she does like it when you call her Ma, she never minds." He paused before continuing, trying to keep himself and his language casual for a talk with his newborn brother.

Growing up well to do in the huge city of Chicago had done nothing to prepare him for this back of the woods casual that Emmett insisted on. "As a matter of fact, it was like this before. When Esme joined us, she was very strong as was Rosalie. For some reason, Carlisle thinks, and I have to agree, that you seem to show an abnormal amount of newborn strength."

"But Esme and Rosalie aren't as strong now. So it fades right? I won't always be freakishly strong like this right?" Emmett's eyes showed a glimmer of hope and Edward didn't feel like dealing with his whining anymore so he agreed, cautiously.

"They were both strong, very strong, during the first year of vampire infancy. Eventually, around their first rebirthday it waned. You though, seem to have it in spades my friend. It hasn't wavered a bit. If anything, it seems tantamount to my speed, Carlisle's knowledge, and Esme's compassion. It might just be that you were meant to stay as strong as you are now." Edward tried to rationalize with Emmett, knowing how confused he was feeling by the thoughts that were floating in his head. "Why does that upset you Emmett? You just need to know how to control it."

The words were out of his mouth before Edward could stop them and groaning, he quickly prepared for another attack. He didn't have to wait long. Would he never learn? Of course the newborn in Emmett would consider the condescending tone an insult.

As they fell to the ground, the earth shifted slightly. Most people would just assume there was an earthquake. Even here in rural Tennessee it could be explained by locals thinking a mine caved in, distant thunder rolling off the mountains, or, as rare as they may be in these parts, an actual earthquake.

As he shouted an apology, loud enough for his brother's ear but no one else he gave him a great shove. _This was getting old_, Edward thought to himself as he struggled to regain his footing after Emmett's most recent attack. _It's not my job to babysit the baby, damn bear should have just did me a favor and finished him off!_ Edward's vicious thought surprised even himself. He made up his mind, crouching low as he braced himself for the next attack. He was going to have to tell Carlisle no more firmly the next time they needed someone to babysit.

"Stop answering what I am thinking already." Emmett said as he launched himself off the boulder he was leaning against not five minutes ago, taking Edward by surprise again.

Edward's 6'2 frame caved under the force of Emmett's newborn strength. He growled. "It's not like I can help it. If you don't want me to read your mind then quit thinking, not that you do a lot of that anyway!" Edward growled the words more harsh than he meant to, immediately regretting the insult as Emmett paused as he read his mind again.

"So you think I'm stupid too?" The words came out mere seconds after he thought them. The look on his face said it all as Emmett threw himself down on another rock, crushing it with his body weight and ending up on his rear amid a patch of new gravel. As Edward tried not to laugh, he reached down a hand to help his brother up.

Emmett reached up to grasp the helping hand and at the last minute pulled Edward into a sitting position next to him in the gravel. _Speaking of stupid, you should have seen that coming_. Emmett laughed, it was just too easy to give Edward a hard time, every little thing seemed to annoy him.

Edward ignored the jibe as he answered out loud. "I don't think you're stupid. And as for the strength thing, you just need to learn to control it. Once you have your thirst and strength under control we can blend into society again." Edward's voice was wistful and he talked to Emmett carefully, saying the word society as if he were dangling a diamond in front of a debutante.

Edward loved the city, he craved it, and he made no secret of wanting to go back to it again, soon. Sure, he enjoyed the woods and preserves just as much as the next vegetarian vampire, but the sooner they could rejoin society, the sooner he could get back to his composing and his beloved piano.

Although they could afford a piano, no one happening by the small, remote cabin in the woods would believe that someone living there would have much use for one. To better keep up the façade, Carlisle had asked him to give it up temporarily. It wasn't much of a request, although Edward hated to agree to it. He also had been practical enough to know that they would spend a lot of time watching over the newest member of the family. And with a newborn vampire stomping around the house, it was just as well.

The last thing he needed was to see his beloved piano smashed to sawdust in a fit of bloodlust. Remembering the nicks and scratches that he had to have buffed out courtesy of Rosalie's newborn days, he had no trouble sending it to storage while they taught Emmett how to control himself throughout the first year.

"Rosalie thinks I'm stupid. She thinks I broke that jewel box on purpose because it was a gift from her parents and she wanted to keep it." Emmett said the words in an accusing tone and Edward grimaced.

"Did you tell her you didn't? Did you apologize?" Edward's voice was calm as he stood and began clearing away the remainders of their meal. He made a point of showing Emmett how to carefully hide the carcasses so that another animal would find the meat that they, not being able to digest, had no use for.

Following Edward's lead, Emmett rose and began doing the same with the remains of his own kill. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he did, savoring the recent taste of blood from the small squirrel. _Let him do the heavy lifting_, Emmett thought as he cleared away their 'dessert'.

"Nice." Edward said out loud as he turned to face him and saw Emmett chucking the dead squirrel further into the trees. Not caring that he was answering to the voice in Emmett's mind, he answered. "I'm not doing your work for you, you killed it, you clean it." He used the tip of his shoe to nudge the fox carcass that Emmett had drained dry.

"You're doing it again!" Emmett whined as Edward answered his thoughts. He picked up the owl Edward had caught in mid-flight and laughed as he flung its dead body. "It's still alive!" He called out and Edward looked quickly to see the dead owl take flight Emmett howled. "Made you look!"

Edward sighed and shook his head as he got back to clearing up what remained of his own small meal. He hadn't needed to hunt and had only let Emmett have the larger fox because he was whining about being thirsty. Again. The man was a bottomless pit.

Once he removed the traces of raccoon from his hands by rubbing them in the dry soil and brushing them off, he turned to his younger brother answering the thoughts naturally before he remembered how much it upset the newborn.

"I'm not being a neat freak. Just because we eat roadkill does not mean I want to walk around smelling like it." Edward put his hands on his hips and stared, knowing by reading his mind that Emmett would not attack this time. As usual Emmett's thoughts went right back to Rosalie. Edward sighed. "Listen, if you are that worried about it, just apologize. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Uh, she could hold out on me for one. For another…" Emmett's voice was drowned out as Edward held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay Emmett, enough of the visualizations! I thought we had an understanding here. I do not want to know what you and Rosalie do…you promised to tone that down some." Edward's voice was pleading. Newborn or not, it didn't stop Rosalie and Emmett from seeking out each other's company.

"Okay, okay, I'll try." Emmett laughed and Edward could tell what was coming next and cringed as Emmett continued the mental mind torture. "Geez, well, now I know how to get you _out_ of my head. All I have to do is imagine Rosalie _giving me_ h…" As Edward took off at top vampire speed Emmett followed, pausing only to grab Edward's journal as he began laughing and apologizing all the way back to the cabin.

"Carlisle, I'm serious, I refuse to do this again. _You_ made that monster, _you_ take care of it. Or else let Rosalie, she wanted him as a mate so bad, make her do it. For crying out loud, how many more strays are you going to take in?" Edward's voice was low enough that he knew even the other vampires wouldn't hear him as he answered the voice in Carlisle's head. As he read the thought that lingered there he apologized to his father.

"Listen, I apologize for the 'strays' remark. I know we are, at least we were, humans and not strays. But he's like a huge overgrown toddler." Edward paused as Carlisle gave voice to the thoughts in his head.

"No, not toddler Edward. Newborn. And likely to stay that way for another ten months or so if not even longer than that." Carlisle looked over at his oldest son, his voice softening as he continued. "And for your information, I was needed urgently at the clinic, and Esme was already gone. Rosalie swears she would have taken him out earlier to hunt but she was still distraught over the jewel box incident. You know how much that box meant to her. She put it right up there where you put your mother's pendant on the list of valuables. Besides, Emmett likes you." As Edward began snickering, Carlisle continued. "He looks up to you Edward. Whether you admit to it or not."

"Fine. He looks up to me." Edward threw his arms out before himself helplessly before letting them dangle at his sides. "Does he have to be so childish about everything? Carlisle, he was throwing the animals around like it was a, a, a food fight." Edward sank down into the chair opposite his creator stretching his long legs out in front of himself, crossing them at the ankles as he folded his arms in front of him.

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's all part of the thrill of the hunt. Trapping prey." Carlisle looked over at Edward, his brow furrowing as a smile broke out.

"Carlisle, it was already dead. It was dead and drained and he was just tossing it about carelessly. Like he was playing with his food." Edward's voice became haughty. "Making and owl fly. Indeed." His straight laced manor caused Carlisle to chuckle from behind his desk.

"Well, don't forget, Emmett was raised in the mountains not far from here. His family has always been hunters. It's all he really knows. Perhaps you should look at this as a way to relax and let yourself enjoy life a bit more Edward. You know, he is only three years older than you." At this, Edward met Carlisle's gaze straight on.

"I dare say there's a world of difference between being seventeen in a refined city such as Chicago as compared to being twenty in the backwoods of a mountain village." Edward stood and nodded slightly. "Fine, but the next time he needs to be babysat, I am sitting out. I have had enough for awhile." Upon Carlisle's nod, Edward turned and left the small room he set up as his office.

As he slammed the door, he could feel the windows rattle. Needing his space, Edward looked over at Esme who was standing beside the small sink with some wildflowers. She looked over at Edward and gave him a gentle smile as she continued cutting the stems. Picking the thought from her head he answered her as he raced toward her side and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Yeah, that's what I need is a break. I'll be back tomorrow." He said as he left the little cabin.

The next day, Emmett sat on the porch steps of the small cabin. He held a piece of wood in his hand. A heavy, knotted piece of pine. He turned it over and over until he got a feel for it. Then as he set it down again he stared at it. Reaching for it again his face brightened at first, then fell again as he picked it up and it crumbled into splinters and fell from his grip. He gave a sigh as his shoulders slumped and he looked over at Carlisle who was sitting with him. There were piles of logs and splintered wood all around them.

"You'll get it. These things will take time to learn Son. Just concentrate. Pretend if you will, that it is a baby chicken. You wouldn't want to hurt the little birdie would you?" Carlisle's voice was gentle as he talked to the grown man like he was three instead of twenty.

"No, but I'd sure want to eat it." Emmett sighed, looking over at Carlisle hopefully. "Can we go hunting now? The burn is getting worse Dad!" Emmett pouted like the three year old Carlisle treated him as.

Carlisle laughed. He had never minded when his sons called him Dad. Although Edward always preferred the much more refined 'Father' or simply 'Carlisle', it was Emmett's playful 'Dad' that usually got Carlisle to smile. Not born to him _by_ blood, but definitely born to him _through_ blood. As careful as Carlisle was the day he created him, he knew a tiny amount of Emmett's blood coursed through him as much as his venom traveled throughout Emmett's body. Carlisle made no secret of his love for both of his sons and his daughter, letting them know that the only person he loved more in the world was his wife, Esme. "Sure son, let's go."

As the raced into the woods, they kept pace with each other easily enough. Pausing at one point to let Emmett pick out the scent of his animal, Carlisle looked puzzled as he followed him. His own nose hadn't picked up an animal trail. All around him as they ran, all Carlisle could pick out were their own hunting scents, laced throughout the trees and trails. He called for Emmett to stop, but the newborn kept on, pushing further and further into the forest.

Reaching the small clearing only steps after Emmett he crossed it as he began explaining to his son. "Son, I think you might need to slow down and concentrate on your sense of smell next time. The only scents you followed were our own. I didn't notice any animal trails at all." Always mindful of newborns needing encouragement, Carlisle clapped him lightly on the shoulder as he continued. "It was a good try. How about if I pick…" Turning, Carlisle was surprised when Emmett shrugged his hand off.

"I wasn't following an animal trail. I was following Edward's trail." Emmett pointed to a small tree just in time to see Edward leap down from it. As they crossed and met in the small clearing Emmett embraced his 'older' brother. "How are you my brother?" He said laughing. "Dad and I were going out to eat, want to join us?"

Edward looked over at Carlisle, still not comfortable with Emmett's casual gesture, he shrugged it off. He nodded stiffly at Carlisle. "I'm full, thanks."

"Come on Edward, it won't be half as much fun without you there." _It's just a huntin party_. Emmett's voice began pleading as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation, Edward reading his thoughts.

"Fine, but if you do start throwing the food around again, I am leaving." At Emmett's nod of agreement and childish smile, Edward pointed deeper into the forest. "You lead."

At his agreeing to come with them Carlisle's eyebrows raised and Edward could only shake his head in exasperation and tap his fingers to his forehead as he shook his head and mouthed the words, 'three years old' to Carlisle, who grinned at him in return.

As they sat deep in the woods, full after getting their midday meal, Edward again addressed Emmett's thoughts.

"You may as well stop thinking about it. You won't remember the details and you are making me crazy." Edward shook his head addressing Emmett.

"I can't help it. I was just trying to remember what my mother's cooking tasted like. She made the most amazing food. That much I remember. I remember eating a lot. I am just trying to grab onto a thought I had but I think it's lost again. How come I don't remember anything?" Emmett looked over at Carlisle, who was intently studying the sediment lines on a rock.

"You do remember. You remember your strongest human memory because that is what tied your human self down to the living world. It's almost like you are allowed to only take one item with you, what do you choose? Your strongest memories will always be there for you. Those are the most important ones. Imagine, when the bear was upon you, did your whole life flash before your eyes?" Carlisle straightened from his crouch beside the rock addressing both of his sons.

Edward answered for Emmett before he could get the words out. "He only remembers Rosalie. Seeing her face." Edward jumped down from the perch where he was inspecting an empty bird nest. "Had she not carried him away from the bear, Emmett would have probably gone to his next life, wherever it is, thinking solely of the bear who killed him off." Edward's voice was almost sarcastic as he slowly walked toward Emmett.

"Edward, I know what you are doing and you'd be wise to stop it right now. Do NOT provoke a newborn, what are you thinking?" Carlisle laid one hand gently on Edward's chest to restrain him.

Edward looked over Carlisle's shoulder at a grinning Emmett before looking back at Carlisle and addressing him. He removed his hand from his chest. "Believe me, the only 'newborn' thought in Emmett's head right now is how to go about making one with Rosalie. He is solely thinking about her right now and he knows how bothersome it is. It gets old fast Emmett."

Carlisle whirled around as Emmett's smirk disappeared. "Emmett, what did I tell you about that? Do NOT think about Edward's sister that way while he can possibly hear what you are thinking. Can't you both at least _try_ to be pleasant?" He chastised both his sons.

"Can't help it Pops. You've seen Rosalie. Besides, she's my only clear memory right now. I kinda remember my ma's cooking, but all I can really think about is Rosalie." At this thought Emmett's face fell. "And I let her down. I broke that damn jewel box."

"It wasn't entirely your fault you know. We didn't warn you in time. Besides, Rosalie will get over it. She always does doesn't she?" Carlisle tried to placate the now brooding Emmett.

"I know, but she's been brooding about it for days now. She's really pissed off at me this time, it's a skunk!" Emmett jumped to his feet again and snapped his fingers. Without warning he raced off into the woods.

"That makes no sense at all. How could you know that?" Edward called, answering Emmett's thoughts as he whirled around to face his retreating form. At Carlisle's perplexed expression he explained to him.

"All I saw was a glimpse of something his mother made once over a fire. He can't seem to settle down in a coherent thought, his mind is racing everywhere Carlisle." Watching Emmett race silently through the woods around them, Edward turned to face Carlisle to further explain. He shook his head. "Oh for the love of Pete." Edward said the words as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "We are going to have a problem here. Emmett just caught a glimpse of something in his mind and he is convinced that he can win Rosalie back this way."

"Son, be reasonable. I'm sure it tastes good but the smell is a bit overpowering don't you think?" Carlisle said the words and for the first time in his undead life he was grateful that he no longer had to breathe but he did clear his throat more than once from the odor drifting around them.

"No, Rosalie will love it. I'm sure of it. You really missed out on that last one. I'm holding it's glands closed so it won't spray, don't worry." Emmett ran full speed ahead, only slowing so that his father could keep up with his newborn speed. He didn't realize that Carlisle fell a few steps behind only because of the creature now cradled in Emmett's arms.

"Emmett, it's disgusting! Ugh, how do you stand being so close to it?" Edward was able to keep pace with his newborn brother but still he turned his head as he ran, trying to keep from looking at the furry creature Emmett held.

"You all are in for a real treat, trust me!" Emmett said enthusiastically as he held up the skunk to show what he meant.

"She's not going to appreciate this Emmett. Look, we'll buy her another jewel box. Ten of them if the princess wants, but please just let it go already!" Edward's jibe at Rosalie didn't go unnoticed by Emmett; he slowed as the creature squirmed in his arms.

Emmett held it out and almost shook it towards Edward as he glared at him. "You don't understand man. You can't possibly understand her. How could you even consider turning down a woman like Rosalie?" The tone of Emmett's voice dripped with awe as he realized the full extent of what Edward had given up. As Edward began speaking he cut his words off.

"Listen, I love her. She has to love me or she wouldn't have asked Dad to save me. For being as smart as you pretend to be sometimes Edward, you can sure be stupid. Don't you love anything except that damn piano you keep talking about or those journals you leave all over the place? I've read some of your journal entries brother. Do you always have to be so insufferable? Rosalie is the most beautiful and most amazing creature out there and I messed up. I messed up and now I need to make things right." Emmett continued to hold the skunk's back end in a way that wouldn't allow it to spray but the odor was still present. As he turned to continue towards the cabin, a slight figure stepped slowly into the small clearing.

It was Rosalie. She stepped cautiously and fearfully, not knowing if she could handle Emmett's strength on her own. Something in the way she walked toward him led Carlisle to believe she could and he grabbed his eldest son's arm and led a grateful Edward away from the couple to give them some privacy.

The sight of Rosalie walking slowly toward him almost made Emmett's heart start beating again. She never looked at her father or her brother as they walked at a human's pace away from them. She watched Emmett's eyes as she stepped closer and closer.

"You really think I'm amazing? Even after the way I treated you?" Rosalie's voice trembled with emotion.

"You are to me. I know it might not mean much right now because I broke your little jewel box but I swear I had no idea how much it meant to you. If I did I wouldn't have touched it." Emmett's face was full of regret.

Rosalie almost made it to his lips without taking a breath, still unaware of the small creature huddled in her mate's huge arms. As she stepped forward to reach his lips the scent entered her body and she coughed, almost doubling over at the strength of the odor.

"Oh Emmett, what are you doing with that thing? We don't eat those!" Rosalie almost let disgust cover her words before she remembered that as a newborn her husband might not be aware that some creatures are off limits.

"What? Why not? Of course we do." Emmett looked down at his arms and smiled. "I caught it for you." He held his arms out and Rosalie took a quick step backward. As she did she noticed that his face drooped a little bit, just slightly. Just enough to let her know that she had hurt his feelings by rejecting what he saw as a wonderful gift. She noticed the muscles in his arms bulge slightly as he increased pressure on the skunk. Rosalie briefly thought he was readying to snap its neck to prepare it for her. She wasn't sure and she didn't much care at that point what he did to it. She was too caught up in the potent odor that wafted unwillingly into her nostrils, even without breathing.

"It's just that, well, it's a _skunk_." Rosalie said the words as if that cleared the whole matter up. She blew out a breath of her own fresh air and aimed it up toward her nostril, willing away the stench. She briefly thought that if it smelled that bad as he held its glands, what would it smell like if he let it go so it could spray properly?

"Oh I know! It's perfect, nice and fat. My Ma, well, my real Ma, not my Esme Ma." Emmett looked briefly flustered as he mixed up his words. "Ma used to make the best tasting stew from skunks." His face lit up again as he tried again, holding the creature out to her.

Again Rosalie stepped back and shuddered as she hit a tree trunk. Stuck between the trunk and the skunk she turned her head away, knowing better than to incite the wrath of a newborn vampire, even one that professed to love her as Emmett had. She reached her hands around behind her, gripping the trunk and willing herself not to inhale again.

"Have you ever tried one?" Emmett's voice was soft now, almost seductive as he stepped even closer, the skunk now silent in his arms, obviously dead.

Rosalie had no choice but to listen to the lilt in her mate's voice. Something in the way he said the words held her in place against the tree. She met his gaze and saw in his eyes the same fierce look that attracted her to a dying man. In the depths of his red eyes remained a look that showed so much passion and life. Even as he lay dying she knew it was a sin to watch the life leave his body. Something in his very words shook through her body and she knew she would be obeying his command whether she wanted to or not. Emmett McCarty could get her to do more with a single look or word than Royce King could with all the strength in his body.

Something in the way he said his words. His voice, she decided. Confidence mixed with a fierce passion for experiencing life. His voice seeped through his entire being and poured out in the gaze as he looked over her. Passion, confidence, and a healthy dose of yearning led Rosalie to believe that she would be trying this skunk, and soon. His simple sentence erased all doubt from her mind.

"No. No, I've never tried it." Rosalie's head shook side to side as she held his eyes with her own. She looked down and realized that he was teasing her. "Is it, _good_?" She swallowed down the venom that pooled in her mouth as she inhaled the skunks actual blood scent rather than its defense mechanism. She looked up at her husband bashfully, still swallowing down the venom as she took a deeper breath of the animal he held up to her.

"Oh Rosie. It's so good." Emmett's voice, slow and serious, teased her as he moved his head closer and kissed her lips. He let his breath wash over her lips and mouth, drawing back as her tongue reached out to swipe a taste of him.

"Emmett, what's that taste? That's not it is it?" Rosalie's hand went to her mouth and she nearly licked her fingers as she tried to savor more of the taste that Emmett had left behind. "It like hot buttered rum! It's so rich! It's spicy and almost burns on my tongue but it's much too sweet!" The surprise in Rosalie's voice coupled with the pleading look in her eyes as she stepped forward eyeing the creature Emmett held sent him over the edge.

With a passionate look of confidence, Emmett bit deeply into the creature's neck and took a small sip to start the blood flowing before holding it out to Rosalie's lips. Her tongue poked out to lick the last trace of taste Emmett had given her before she took a sip from the animal. She accepted what he had to give her eagerly, slurping in a way that would have had both her mother's cringe but unable to stop herself as the liquid slid smoothly down her throat and satisfied her lust. Knowing the small animal only had a limited supply of the drink she gulped it down slowly. Once, twice, three swallows and the animal was dry. As Rosalie moved her lips away from the animal she saw Emmett watching her intently.

"Emmett." Rosalie's voice faltered as she continued to lick her lips, her tongue coming out to tease Emmett as much as to take in the last trace of the animal.

"Yeah Rosie?" Emmett stood transfixed. His eyes growing huge as he watched Rosalie's tongue dance across her lips.

She looked away briefly and blinked a few times before pulling her bottom lip into her mouth, unsure of how to ask her next question. She looked up at him, met his gaze and pleaded. "Find me another skunk."


End file.
